Madness
by dcjp
Summary: A Liley Chronicle. Fourth in the series. A crazy party, a burgeoning relationship. LILEY.
1. Part 1

**Rating:** M. Contains adult themes and femslash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Note:** So I lied, I'm not waiting until I finish 'Alone' to write and post something new. You asked for it, I delivered (hopefully) - smut **and** a sequel to 'Hey Pretty Lady.' So go read the other three first, although this could stand on its own. I like the idea of continuing this plot with some of my stories tying together, so from now on if a story is labeled as a Liley Chronicle, it's part of the series :)

* * *

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." – Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" The shouts were ringing in her ears as she quickly drained the sugary concoction in her cup, spilling half of it down her chin in her haste to beat the opposing team. She was on her third round of flip cup and the alcohol was starting to affect her coordination, her body warm and loose and her vision slightly hazy from its depressive effects. Still, it only took her one try to flip her cup upside down onto the sticky table surface, winning the game for her team for the third time in a row that night.

"Miley, you rock!" Oliver yelled, slamming his hand on her back before dipping his cup into the large metal pot labeled 'Oken's Lobsters.' They had run out of beer earlier, having started with only an 18-pack and a crowd of thirsty recent college graduates, and had resorted to playing the drinking game with something that had started out as a gin bucket but had quickly become dumping grounds for any type of alcohol Oliver could find. The result was a strong, sickly sweet mess that was quickly going to Miley's head.

"Thanks," she replied, yelling over the loud music. The bass rolled through her chest and Miley swayed lightly on her feet. She eyed the drink mixture warily. "I think I'm gonna sit this round out, wait for the reinforcements."

Oliver nodded in understanding, about to reply when Gabe Lamotti came up to him, giving him a drunken bro handshake and commenting on the 'wicked' party. That must have been something he picked up in Boston. They had run into each other a few times in beantown, each encounter slightly more awkward than the first. Gabe's attraction to her had been obvious, and Miley's longing for Lilly had been socially debilitating. After the first time they had hung out - what Gabe had interpreted as a date and Miley had interpreted as a friendly coffee - the boy had taken to shameless flirting and slightly inappropriate touching.

Miley quickly ducked her head in avoidance and moved into the living room, blinking slowly as she scanned the room for a familiar face. The music was pounding and bodies were grinding to the rhythm, hot and fluid like sex. The room was packed and as she tried to squeeze between the bodies dripping in sweat and drunken desire, she felt a cool hand grip her arm. Turning quickly, her mouth dropped open at the site of the girl in front of her.

"Sarah? Wow, you look…" _Hot_ was the word that came to mind. "You look really good!"

"Thank you, Miley. So do you! Dressing to impress someone?" Sarah asked, eyeing the outfit Miley had on. Miley blushed at the thinly veiled appraisal. She had to admit, she liked the attention. It meant she would get her intended reaction out of Lilly when she saw her later tonight. Miley had raided the Hannah closet earlier in the evening, pulling out a pair of skin-tight black leather pants and a black tank top. It was perhaps a little sultry, but Sarah had been right – she was dressing to impress someone.

Ignoring Sarah's question, Miley asked her own, focusing on forming her words clearly. "So, what have you been up to since high school? Savin' the world?"

"Something like that. I went to UC Berkeley for Conservation and Resource Studies, and I interned at Greenpeace the last two years. They wanted me to work for them after graduation but I got accepted to Berkeley's environmental engineering program so I'll be going back to school in the fall. What about you? I don't think I've seen you since the day of graduation. You didn't go to Joannie's party, did you? Gee, that night was crazy."

Miley smiled at Sarah's high-pitched rambling. She had forgotten that the girl could talk. She also remembered what Lilly had texted about Sarah and Joannie that night, four years ago. "No, I didn't go. I've been in Boston, studyin' contemporary writing and production as well as music business and management at Berklee College of Music. I've been home for about a month now."

"Wow, that's cool. I never knew you were into music." Miley nodded, smiling to herself at her secret. No one here, besides Oliver, knew just how much she was into music. Hannah Montana had been on a temporary break while she 'explored higher education' and little did everyone know, she was going to be releasing a new album by the end of the year. She had been writing songs for the past four years and all that was left was finishing up the recording sessions. It was going to be an epic album, with a lot of heart break and some recent love songs, all written about a particular blonde-haired best friend. "So, what's up with you and Lilly? I haven't seen her tonight."

Miley felt her heart speed up at the question. Had they always been that obvious that even Saint Sarah knew there was something between them? "What do you mean?"

"You guys are still friends right? I was just wondering if you knew if she was coming tonight or not. I haven't seen her since Joannie's party and I wanted to talk to her about that night. She might have seen some things…"

"Yeah, we're still close. She had a job tonight down at the pier. Some couple's engagement photos I think. She said she'd be by as soon as she could." Miley explained as she fiddled with her hands. Sarah noticed the nervous habit and smiled knowingly.

"That's right, she was going to study photography. Well, when you see her, tell her I'm looking for her!"

"I will! It was good to see you again Sarah. Good luck with grad school!"

"Thanks. See you later, Miley." Sarah winked, turning back to the grinding mass of bodies.

Miley watched Sarah walk away toward the kitchen, amazed that she was the same girl who had been so socially awkward back in high school. Now she was braces free, glasses free, and had a smoking body. If Miley weren't so madly in love with Lilly…

One of Miley's favorite songs faded in through the blaring speakers to her right and she closed her eyes, feeling the music dig under her skin, crawling into her system. She wanted to dance but did not feel like subjecting herself to one of the drunk and horny frat brothers crawling all over this place. They were all dressed the same, popped collar and sideways hat that screamed, "I'M A JERK AND JUST WANT TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!"

Wishing Lilly would just hurry up and get there, Miley began swaying her body from side to side, her arms raised and her newly cut hair falling over her face. She still had her buzz from before, but the music gave her another kind of high and she closed her eyes again, wanting to feel it flow through her as she worked her body on the dance floor.

"Hey…" A familiar voice called out to her, touching her arm. "Hey Miles, can I have this dance?"

"Hey baby," Miley giggled, running a finger down Lilly's cheek, stopping at her glossed lips. She stared at them hungrily, wanting to feel their softness against her own, taste the sweetness that she had become addicted to over the past month. But making out at Oliver's graduation party in front of a bunch of old classmates and Oliver's fraternity brothers was not the way she had planned on telling the world she was in love with Lilly Truscott. She was sure half of them probably already knew, if Sarah's cryptic words were any hint at that, but she didn't want to ruin Oliver's night. He and Lilly had broken up over her, and while that had been years ago, it was obvious Oliver still had feelings for the blonde. He hadn't stopped talking about Lilly since Miley had arrived at the party a few hours ago.

Lilly stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Miley and Miley couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips as she felt Lilly press her front against her back. She reached behind her and grabbed Lilly's hips, pulling her closer and letting her mind haze over, nothing existing but the beat and the feel of Lilly's soft hands running up and down her body.

"I like the outfit…" Lilly hissed huskily in Miley's ear, sending a rush of goose bumps across her body. "Who are you flaunting yourself for?"

"You." Miley turned in Lilly's arms, sliding her palms across Lilly's abdomen and delighting in the feel of solid warmth beneath her hands. The sexual tension between them was simmering and Miley felt arousal pulse through her body at the look Lilly was giving her.

"Let's get outta here," Lilly growled, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her through the mass of dancing bodies toward the back door. She stepped outside and practically ran down the stairs of the back porch to the perfectly manicured lawn below.

Miley stumbled after her, pushing Lilly against the bleached wood fence that separated the Oken's backyard from their neighbors. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, fingers digging into her hair as she kissed her. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue. Her body was flush against Lilly's and everywhere they touched she felt a spark. Her body felt alive.

Lilly's hands gripped at her hips, pulling Miley closer as the kiss deepened, as if she were trying to mesh their bodies together. Miley wanted to feel more of Lilly, all of Lilly. They had been together since the night she had flown home from Boston, almost a month ago, and while they had spent countless hours exploring their feelings and each other's mouths, they had yet to take their relationship to the next level. But tonight was different and she knew Lilly must feel it too as the blonde was kissing her back with a ferocity that matched exactly what Miley was feeling.

Miley tore her lips away from Lilly's and began working her mouth against her girlfriend's neck, sucking and kissing as she went. She felt like she couldn't get enough and the sounds Lilly was making only fueled her smoldering desire. She wanted her, needed her, badly.

From somewhere behind them, someone whistled and slurred a lewd comment as a group of drunken rowdy party-goers passed by them, heading toward the back of the house. Miley reluctantly pulled away at the unwelcome noise and brought her face back to Lilly's, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" Lilly asked, her voice husky with lustful passion.

Miley searched her eyes and smiled. "Okay. But what if I just wanna look at the stars?"

"Then we'll look at the stars." Lilly brought her hand up to Miley's cheek. "Whatever you want to do, I just want to be alone with you, not surrounded by drunken idiots."

Miley nodded and grabbed Lilly's hand, giddily making her way to the beach behind Oliver's house. It was a rougher section of shoreline, full of washed up seaweed and shells, so they would have plenty of privacy to make out without causing a scene. Her time with Lilly was sacrosanct, and Miley refused to share her with anyone tonight. She settled onto the sand about fifty yards down from the house, pulling Lilly down with her as she leaned back, unmindful of the sand and debris beneath them. A few moments passed as they silently took in the sky above them, searching for familiar constellations and feeling humbled by the grandeur of the Milky Way.

"The night sky is really beautiful here. You can actually see the stars," Miley sighed, rolling her head to look at Lilly who was also staring up at the starry sky. "It's nothin' compared to you though."

"That is such a line," Lilly chuckled, turning her head to capture Miley's eyes with her own. "I liked it though. What else do you got?"

"Only what's in my heart." Miley rolled onto her side, gazing down at Lilly's moonlit face. She was incredibly beautiful, the unearthly glow catching along her forehead and nose, edging her features in silver. Miley traced a finger along her cheekbone, watching as the light played in Lilly's eyes. "So beautiful," she whispered. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You make me unbelievably happy, Lils."

"Ditto," Lilly breathed, reaching up to tuck a strand of Miley's shoulder-length hair behind her ear. "By the way, have I told you how unbelievably sexy you are tonight?"

The words went straight to Miley's core and she felt her body begin to heat up. Gone was her sentimental mood from seconds before and in its place was a strong surge of both passion and devotion for the girl next to her. A smirk tugged at her lips. "No. But you can start by kissin' me."

"Deal," Lilly whispered right before she pulled Miley down and kissed her again. Their moans mingled together as the kiss quickly escalated and frantic hands pulled Miley closer.

The kiss kept going, passion heightening minute by minute, and Miley's hand began wandering over the body she had been dreaming about for years. As she reached the edge of Lilly's shirt, her fingers itching to feel the hot skin beneath, Miley pulled back, leaving them both breathless and gasping. "Do you – I mean, I can keep it in my pants…" Miley paused, hardly believing her own words. Her body craved Lilly and she didn't think she could stop now. "I mean, maybe you're not even -"

"Please, Miley," Lilly whispered. She moved her hands to the edge of Miley's tank top, urgently pulling it up. "I want you too."

Miley leaned down to kiss Lilly again, fingers sliding under Lilly's tight t-shirt for the first time. Her stomach was toned from surfing and sports, and her skin was softer than Miley had ever imagined. It was enough to drive her crazy and when Lilly mimicked her actions, her hands exploring the skin under Miley's shirt, it was almost Miley's undoing. She had never been kissed like this before, been wanted like this before, with such passion, such desire that had her feeling faint. If she hadn't been lying down, her knees would surely have buckled at this point.

Feeling brave and craving more of Lilly, Miley moved her hand north, cupping Lilly's breast through her bra. The quiet moan that sounded from her girlfriend only furthered the consuming need taking over Miley's body and she hastily moved the material to the side, rubbing her palm over the already hardened nipple. Miley could barely think, couldn't do or feel anything except Lilly's body beneath hers, her own body a live wire pulsing in time to her pounding heart and sparking every time Lilly touched her.

"Lilly," Miley groaned, ripping her mouth from the blondes and moving her attention to the delicate neck stretched before her. She was already aware of the sensitive spots, and her mouth sought those out first, bringing Lilly's quiet moans to a crescendo of pleasure as she continued to explore Lilly's breast, teasing her nipple between her fingers.

Lilly moaned deeply and her hips bucked against Miley as she tugged at the responsive nub, grinding against her sensitive spot, and Miley almost came right then, just from the small amount of pressure. Her body was on the verge of lighting on fire, and she didn't think she could take any more of this without getting some sort of relief. Slowly, she began to rock her hips against Lilly's, moaning at the intense wave of pleasure the action brought about. She had never been more turned on in her life.

"Miley," Lilly whispered breathlessly. Small hands grabbed Miley's hips and pulled her forcefully down, increasing the pace of their rocking hips. They were both panting, their harsh breathing covered by the sounds of the waves hitting the shore, and Lilly's eyes were nearly black with desire as Miley stared down into them. The realization of what they were doing sunk into Miley's hazy mind and she felt herself losing control.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, dropping her head as she shamelessly rocked her hips into Lilly's thigh, needing the release. Lilly's breathless chant of her name finally sent her over the edge and she screamed out her orgasm into Lilly's shoulder, her body shuddering against her best friend. In the midst of her climax she was vaguely aware of Lilly's fingers digging into her back, her own shout of release blending in with Miley's.

For several moments, neither of them moved as they came down from their almost simultaneous orgasms. Miley buried her face in Lilly's neck, hugging the blonde tightly to her. She was extremely happy, extremely satisfied, extremely…she didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. All she knew was how deliriously content she was at the moment as endorphins flowed through her body and love for the girl in her arms threatened to overwhelm her heart.

"I love you," Miley whispered, kissing Lilly's exposed neck before leaning up and staring down at her beautiful girlfriend. She liked that word, girlfriend. It was still hard to believe sometimes that Lilly had loved her all that time, that she still loved her despite the time and distance away from each other for the past four years.

"I love you too, Miles," Lilly grinned, pulling on Miley's arm to bring her down into a sweet kiss. "Hey sexy lady."

"Hey baby," Miley chuckled, leaning in to steal another kiss.

"As much as I love laying here with you, I've got sand down my pants."

Miley couldn't stop the laugh that burst from her lips and she rolled off Lilly, standing to her feet and extending a hand to the blonde. She stood silently and watched as Lilly danced around, shaking the sand from her pants, and committed the moment to memory. "Need some help gettin' it out?"

"It's a tempting offer, but I'd rather not flash anyone that might be looking."

"What about me?" Miley asked, blushing at her forwardness.

Lilly stopped her movements and Miley blushed even further at the intense gaze coming from the blonde. "Well I kind of already had plans for some sexy Miley/Lilly time later. That is, if you, uh…" Lilly fidgeted.

"Lilly?" Miley stepped closer, brushing down Lilly's disheveled hair.

"Miley?"

"That sounds amazing, baby, but we don't have anywhere to go." Miley bit her lip, contemplating going back on her own self-imposed rule of no sex in her parent's house while her dad was home. She had been given a brief taste of being with Lilly and the thought of waiting any longer was killing her.

"Well, see, that's where you're wrong. I already asked Oliver if I could crash in one of the guest rooms."

Miley's heart jumped forward, nerves suddenly overtaking her body as the idea became an almost sure possibility. "Beautiful girlfriend, say what?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to drive back to my dad's place after the party if I decided to drink, and I didn't want to assume anything with you…So when Oliver mentioned the rooms were up for grabs for the weekend while his parents are gone, I called dibs," Lilly explained, continuing to fidget as she kicked at the sand.

"Okay, I have just one question."

"What?"

"Why are we still standin' out here on the beach when there's a perfectly good bed waitin' inside?" Miley breathed, pulling Lilly flush against her body and kissing her again. It was madness, but she would never be able to get enough of this girl. She didn't care.

* * *

**Questions, comments, or concerns?** I hoped that lived up to your expectations. Btw, from personal experience over Memorial Day, not worth it. Sand EVERYWHERE. *cough* _Anyway_, if you don't know what flip cup is, Wikipedia it. I was going to end this after the beach scene but I just kept writing…so this one will be two chapters. Stay tuned for the next installment, hopefully coming very soon!


	2. Part 2

**Note:** Part two is here. I'm not sure about it. Tell me, since you all voted for it.

* * *

"_Love that is not madness is not love." – Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

The smell of coffee and bacon filled Miley's nose as she awakened to the sounds of cupboards slamming and distant voices talking and laughing from somewhere deep in the house. The second thing that registered in her mind was a soft body pressed against her back, legs tangled with hers under the sheets, and a warm breath hitting her neck in soft puffs that immediately stirred a reaction in her body. Butterflies fluttered deep in her stomach and a glowing smile spread across her lips as she remembered the night before and she kept her eyes closed, wanting to prolong the feeling of bliss for as long as possible.

Soft, warm lips pressed against her neck and Miley moaned, tightening her grip on the arm wrapped around her middle as her body tingled outward from the spot Lilly touched. "Mornin'."

"Good morning," Lilly grumbled, her voice still heavy with sleep. "I smell food."

Miley chuckled as she rolled over, pinning Lilly beneath her. "Good to know some things haven't changed," she teased, kissing Lilly's chin. Her body slid along Lilly's and Miley practically swooned at the feeling of naked skin along hers. She didn't think she would ever get used to the feeling, and she hoped she never would. Her heart was pounding already and she had only been conscious to the world for a few minutes.

Lilly cracked her eyes open, a sliver of blue peaking through her eyelids. "What? I need sustenance after last night. Who knew Miley Stewart would be such a wild woman in bed?"

"Lilly!" Miley yelled, burying her head in the blonde's chest as she felt the heat of her blush flush her skin. She could feel Lilly's laughter and she colored even more. "You're mean."

"And you're adorable. Seriously, Miles, this is me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I happen to really like that side of you."

At the feel of Lilly's fingers running through her hair, Miley slowly raised her head. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And after some food, I'd like to spend the day with you, and then hopefully the night too."

Miley smiled shyly. "That sounds doable." She leaned forward and kissed the base of Lilly's throat, running her finger along the exposed skin of Lilly's chest. This was all hers now, she could touch as much as she wanted, whenever she wanted, and she wasn't about to waste another second. She licked her lips and began leaving small kisses along Lilly's collarbone, slowly moving south as she pulled the sheets with her, exposing more of Lilly's naked body.

The morning sunlight hid nothing, unlike the night before, and Miley took the opportunity to just look at Lilly as she unhurriedly worshipped the body beneath her. Her fingers lightly danced across the blonde's delicate collarbone, softly tracing the dip at the base of her neck, then moving south to her breast, her lips following her actions. The light pink nipple hardened in response as Miley softly ran her finger in a circle around the nub and she couldn't help but feel amazed and aroused herself that she could have such an effect on Lilly. Even though they were together, part of her had a hard time believing that any of this was real, that Lilly was really in love with her too, that she was free to make love to the woman she knew so well and had watched change from adolescent to teen and into the mature young woman lying naked beneath her.

"Wh-what…are you…doing?" Lilly breathed, her voice hitching as Miley brought her lips to the soft breast in front of her, deliberately running her tongue around Lilly's nipple before sucking it into her mouth, enjoying the softness and sweet taste of Lilly's skin.

"Loving you," Miley murmured against Lilly's smooth creamy skin as she made her way over to her girlfriends other breast. Her head felt light and her body felt alive as she continued to caress Lilly. The girl was the love of her life and she would never tire of showing her that. As her mouth continued to pay homage, a sort of devotion, to her blonde best friend turned girlfriend, her hand made its way southward, tantalizingly slowly, skimming across the smooth hot skin until it reached a soft bed of curls. "You're so…God, you're so amazing."

Lilly gasped and rolled her hips into Miley's hand as Miley reached her destination, her fingers sliding through hot, slick wetness that coated her palm and fingers as they slowly stroked between her legs. It was an incredible feeling and Miley felt fire run through her veins as she continued moving her hand, pressing against Lilly's clit as her lips covered every exposed inch of flesh in front of her. "Miley…" Lilly's voice came out as a breathy moan and Miley slowed her actions, her lips moving back to Lilly's.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Miley's own heart was pounding and she kissed Lilly, twining her tongue around the blondes before she could answer.

"You," Lilly gasped again as Miley tore her lips away and pressed her finger deliberately against her, grinding her own hips against her fair haired girlfriend.

"You've got me," Miley whispered hotly, staring down at Lilly as she slowly slid her finger in, adding another a few thrusts later. The feeling of Lilly surrounding her fingers, so hot and tight, made Miley's breathing pick up and she increased her pace, kissing Lilly deeply as she continued to make love to the beautiful blonde moaning and writhing beneath her. As her hand moved deeper and faster and Lilly's breathing became rapid and shallow, Miley marveled at the power she felt and at the connection being forged between the two of them. She brought her fingers out to swirl around the blonde's swollen clitoris and Lilly's moans increased into a breathless whimpering, right before her body stiffened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Their eyes met as Lilly's climax took over and Miley knew for certain that this was forever.

"I love you," Lilly mumbled breathlessly, her light blue eyes shining as they stared into Miley's.

Miley felt her heart pound in her chest and a warmth spread through her body as she gazed down at her girlfriend, a smile stretching her cheeks. "I love you too," she whispered back, brushing a strand of blonde hair off her Lilly's cheek before leaning down to kiss her. Lilly's lips were soft and hungry and Miley let herself surrender to the desire running rampant through her, starting at one throbbing appendage that felt like it was on fire.

Electricity ran through her body as Lilly's hands gently caressed her skin, ghosting across her back and thighs before gripping her more firmly and flipping her onto her back. Lips reattached to hers, tongue running across her lower lip, and Miley opened her mouth, playing along with Lilly's teasing tongue. Too soon, Lilly pulled away and Miley whimpered, opening her eyes to find Lilly grinning at her. A dark blush covered her fair cheeks and Miley couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel with her messy blonde hair falling in gentle waves around her face.

"What?" she whispered breathlessly, wanting to pull the blonde back down and feel her entire body slide smoothly against her own. It was all she could do not to grab her head and crash their lips back together.

"Nothing, just taking in this moment."

"Oh…" Miley's eyes fluttered closed as Lilly's soft fingertips brushed across her forehead before tangling in her hair. When she opened her eyes, Lilly was much closer. "Lilly -"

"Hey sleepyheads, food is waiting!" Sarah's voice yelled from the other side of the door as she pounded on the wood frame and Miley groaned.

"No!"

Lilly dropped her head to Miley's shoulder, mumbling against her chest. "We should go, they're waiting on us."

"But I don't want to." Miley pouted as Lilly pulled herself up and gazed down at her. "I wanna spend the day right here, with you."

"I'm sorry. Come on - let's go eat breakfast and then spend the rest of the day lying on the beach," Lilly contended before dropping her voice to a sexy growl. "I want to watch you running around in a skimpy bikini."

"Fine," Miley agreed, untangling herself from the sheets and sitting up in bed as she watched Lilly move about the room stark naked. "But I think I prefer watchin' you run around like that. You know, you never did send me those naked pictures…"

A pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt hit her square in the face and Miley chuckled, quickly dressing in Lilly's clothes. She buried her nose in the shirt and inhaled deeply. The fabric smelled like Lilly and she took pleasure in being surrounded by her girlfriends scent. It made her feel safe and loved, as well as increased the throbbing that had yet to be taken care of, and she wished for a moment that she could wake up every morning being surrounded by Lilly.

At the bottom of the stairs, Miley followed Lilly into the kitchen where Oliver was busy scrambling eggs and fresh peppers. The smell was enough to make her mouth water and she quickly made her way over to the French press and poured herself a hot cup of coffee while Lilly loaded up two plates full of bacon, eggs, and some sautéed veggies that must have been Sarah's influence. Everyone was lounging around on the back deck and Miley only recognized a few people, the rest most likely Oliver's friends from college. She took an empty deck chair and Lilly sat on the ground, leaning against Miley's legs for support as she hungrily dug into her breakfast.

"How are you guys feeling this morning? Hung over?" Oliver asked, sitting down against the side of the house a few feet away from Lilly. Sarah and Joannie followed him and Miley watched as the two interacted with each other.

"I'm fine! But I didn't drink anything last night," Lilly managed to say between bites of food and Miley smiled warmly at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I don't remember seeing you last night…although there's a lot of last night I don't remember. Which would explain my killer headache."

Miley smiled sympathetically at Oliver, knowing he had to be in bad shape this morning. When she left him in the game room last night, he had been pretty drunk. And that was still early in the evening. The rest of the night was probably filled with even more drunken debauchery and enough alcohol to last a normal person a lifetime.

"Speaking of being MIA, Miley was that you making out with someone downstairs last night?" Joannie asked, grinning wickedly.

Miley suddenly felt all eyes directed at her and she froze. "Uh…downstairs?"

"Yeah, against the fence. Looked pretty hot!" Joannie exclaimed and Miley heard Lilly choke on a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Umm…that might have been me." Miley blushed, staring at her plate as she silently wished everyone would stop looking at her and change the subject.

Joannie laughed. "I thought so! Damn, Stewart. So who was the lucky guy?...or girl?"

Miley threw Joannie a pointed look, silently threatening her to drop the subject. "You can stop talkin' now Joannie."

"Okay, okay. No need to get your panties in a twist, Stewart. I was just going to congratulate you once you two finally decided to come clean," Joannie grinned. She glanced at Sarah before continuing. "But take your time. There's no reason to rush a good thing."

"To be honest, Miley, we've all known for quite a while. You two were never very subtle," Oliver added. "We have eyes, you know. We also have ears. You two can be pretty loud."

Miley blushed for the millionth time that morning, glancing down at Lilly who had gone still at Oliver's comment. She was worried the blonde would be upset that everyone knew, that Oliver knew, and she was disappointed that their blissful morning had come to an end.

"You…heard us?" Lilly squeaked and Miley felt a rush of relief that Lilly didn't sound mad, only freaked out that everyone had overheard them. She didn't remember being that loud, but then again, she had been unaware of everything last night except Lilly.

Everyone who had been paying attention to the conversation laughed and Miley couldn't contain her own chuckle. Soon they were all clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard and Miley's extreme happiness from earlier in the morning returned. She reached down and tugged on Lilly's arm, bringing her onto her lap where she wrapped her arms around her beautiful girlfriend, indulging in their newfound freedom to be affectionate with one another around their friends.

After about an hour of relaxing on the deck with their old friends, Miley finally followed Lilly inside when a few of Oliver's college friends talked him into taking out his sea kayaks. Lilly and the rest of the girls had decided it was bathing suit time and Miley happily agreed. When they got to their room, Miley quickly closed and locked the door, turning around to watch Lilly gather their strewn clothes from the night before.

"I've been thinking…" she started, trailing off until she had Lilly's full attention.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you have another one of your crazy plans."

"Well it is a crazy idea, but it's nothin' like that. It's just - last night was amazing, right?"

"Yeah, it was." Lilly beamed, taking a seat on the bed as she continued to listen to Miley.

"And wakin' up in each other's arms was amazing too, right?" Miley bit her lip, hoping Lilly wouldn't freak out at her suggestion.

"Of course it was, you know how much I love you Miles."

"Well, I had this thought earlier, and it's been runnin' through my head all mornin', and it's just a suggestion, somethin' for us to think about, so if you hate the idea you can tell me."

"Okay…what are you getting at Miles?"

Miley took a breath, chewing at her lip before she continued. "What if…well, what do you think about movin' in together? We could get our own place. If you want your own room, that would be okay, but we'd be alone, and -"

"Miley?"

"Nobody would be there to disturb us. Not that that's the only reason I want to live with you. I mean, I love you and I want to be with you, but I just -"

"Miley!" Lilly's voice finally registered in Miley's mind and she stopped her nervous rambling.

"Yeah?"

"I would love to live with you, but…" Lilly smiled, rising from her perch on the bed and moving to stand in front of Miley who had yet to move from her stance by the door. Miley could feel the air between them crackle with electricity and she took a deep breath. "…I don't want my own room."

"Really?" Miley let out the breath she had been holding and smiled.

"Really." Lilly stepped closer, their bodies barely touching now, the electricity almost palpable. "But I wouldn't mind having a second room that I could turn into a dark room, and you would probably like your own room to work in too. Also, wherever we live has to have a dishwasher. _And_ a washer and dryer in the unit. I hate when my clothes get ruined or smell funky because some idiot -"

"Lilly?" Miley interrupted, the energy between them driving her crazy.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please just kiss me now?" It came out as a whine but Miley could care less as Lilly obliged, cupping her cheeks and pulling her forward into a hungry kiss that quickly grew deeper, more passionate. As Lilly's tongue sought entrance into her mouth, Miley couldn't stop her hands from slipping underneath her girlfriend's shirt, fingers exploring the hot smooth skin that she had wanted since they were both in high school and could finally have. Lilly pushed her against the door, a firm, toned thigh grinding between Miley's legs and she moaned, clutching Lilly to her tightly. The arousal that had been simmering since they had been interrupted earlier that morning doubled and Miley craved release, needed it.

Her hands grabbed at the hem of Lilly's shirt, frantically pulling at it before Lilly got the hint and pulled away, ripping the piece of clothing over her head and tossing it away carelessly. Miley discarded her own clothes in a similar fashion and when they were both stark naked, Lilly pushed her back against the door, the wood thumping in its frame. But Miley could care less about the noise as Lilly's hands found Miley's breasts and her lips found the spot on Miley's neck that made her knees go weak.

Tantalizingly slowly, Lilly's lips left a trail of fire down Miley's body and Miley whimpered, her head banging back on the door as they finally reached her center. Every nerve in her body vacated its function to congregate in a single place, where a warm, almost burning tingling grew more and more intense. Lilly's mouth was so hot and Miley was wound up so tight that it only took a few flicks of the blondes tongue and her lips closing over that tiny spot for Miley's mind to go blank. A sharp cry left her lips at the powerful sensation and she jerked against the door uncontrollably before her legs gave out and she slid to the ground next to Lilly.

"God, you're so hot," Lilly whispered, moving quickly to envelop her in a tight embrace. "And sexy. And I love you."

Miley shuddered again at Lilly's words, her body already rising in need, and she pulled Lilly closer. "It's like I can't get enough of you."

Lilly brushed her lips against her shoulder and delivered another kiss at the base of her neck. "You don't ever have to…I'm here forever if you want me."

A loud pounding on the door startled her and Miley jumped, pulling away from Lilly as the wood vibrated against them. "Stewart! Truscott! Stop going at it like rabbits and come join us on the beach!" Joannie's muffled voice sounded through the door and Miley groaned, burying her face in her palms.

At the sound of her girlfriend's melodic laughter, she spread her fingers and peeked at Lilly with one eye. "Now you think it's funny?"

Lilly just continued to laugh and Miley couldn't help but join her, slumping against her blonde best friend as they giggled until they couldn't breathe. It wasn't madness what she felt for Lilly; it was just pure, unadulterated love. Love that she couldn't live without, and she knew she wouldn't have to anymore.

* * *

**Questions, comments, or concerns? **That is the end of this short story. Stay tuned for more Liley Chronicles in the future. Also...click on that button down there if you so choose - it makes me happy :)


End file.
